


The Hobbit Microfics

by Ravin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Microfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, The Hobbit Kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Unrelated Hobbit microfics. See individual chapter summaries for warnings.Chapter 1 - The Birth of Smaug the MagnificentChapter 2 - Princesses Have No Fun (Dis)Chapter 3 - A Sexual Proposition (Dori/Bilbo)





	1. The Birth of Smaug the Magnificent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug's hatching day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/14785.html?thread=26642113#t26642113

Smaug pushed against the walls of his dark prison angrily. Who dared defy him? Defy Smaug the Magnificent? He would show this pathetic creature who dared to keep him imprisoned who was the most powerful—crack. Smaug tumbled out of the egg in an ungraceful somersault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my work? Help support my work: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A105MXZ)


	2. Princesses Have No Fun (Dis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis hates being left behind while her brothers get to have all the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Microfill for this prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/14785.html?thread=26642625#t26642625

Dis stamped her foot angrily, “Why can’t I go with Thorin and Frerin?”

“You are a princess of the great line of Durin. You must conduct yourself with grace and dignity. Not go tramping off in the wilds for days on end. A princess’s place is at home.”

“If a princess can’t have any fun, then maybe I don’t want to be a princess anymore!” Dis shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my work? Help support my work: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A105MXZ)


	3. A Sexual Proposition (Dori/Bilbo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dori has a proposition for Bilbo.
> 
> Warnings: Discussion of cocks, references to blowjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/14785.html?thread=26654913#t26821057

All the dwarrows plus Bilbo had been taking the rare opportunity to bathe in a slow-moving river when it happened. Dori saw Bilbo’s cock. It was a nice cock. Surprising long and thick for a creature so small. It was bigger than any dwarven cock that Dori had ever seen. It made him want. So Dori did what any Dwarf would do.

“Your cock is so large and grand Master Baggins. May I worship it?”

“What?” Bilbo spluttered.

“Your cock,” Dori replied. “It is the perfect cock I have ever seen. It should be admired properly. I would like to know what it feels like in my mouth. May I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my work? Help support my work: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A105MXZ)


End file.
